Hand gun holsters have been and still are made from leather. Also snap over straps and have been and are used to further retain a hand gun in a holster. Web materials have more recently been used, and quite recently hook and loop fastener components have been used to further retain a hand gun in a holster. Whatever materials have been used in various combinations, it is understood there has always been a limited range of choice in how securely a hand gun is held in a selected holster.
In reference to such choices, there are times when the hand gun must be: very well secured from unwanted removal for maximum security against its removal; reasonably well secured from removal for normal security against its removal; and less well secured from removal for less security against its removal, and conversely for its quick withdrawal. It is not known if previously there has been a hand gun holster which is easily, quickly, and optionally, adjusted, to secure a hand gun therein for optional periods of maximum, normal, or minimal security against the removal of the hand gun from the holster.